Two Moons
by Evo1235
Summary: After being in an accident that caused Malia to lose her brother, she decides to move to Forks to live with her uncle and cousin. As if being a werewolf wasn't already hard enough, when Malia finds out just how entangled Bella is in the supernatural world, her life becomes much more complicated. Especially when she meets a certain werewolf.
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the small window of the air plane. I was finally leaving my home town where people now stared at me, had hushed conversations whenever I came around, and where my parents couldn't even look at me. I took a deep breath, I was moving up to Forks, Washington to live with my uncle and cousin. _"The captain has put on the fasten seatbelt sign, we are now starting our descent into Seattle, Washington"_ the stewardess said over the intercom. I refastened my seatbelt and waited as we landed.

I walked out of the airport and found my uncle Charlie waiting for me inside of a police car. "Hey Uncle Charlie" I said hugging him as I came up to the car. "Hey kiddo it's been a long time" Charlie said putting my bags in the trunk. "Yeah it's been awhile" I said as we started our drive to his house.

We soon pulled up to an old house that looked exactly as I remembered it from the last time I was here. "I see you and Bella aren't into the whole redecorating thing" I said looking around the house. "Well, the flat screen is new" Charlie said gesturing toward the television. "It's nice" I said, "football fan?" I asked noting that the pregame was on. "Yeah, if you want to watch the game, Billy and his son Jacob are coming over, you remember them right?" Charlie asked leading me up the stairs. "Yeah, I remember" I said following him.

"So, Bella and I cleaned some space in the bathroom, and here is your room" Charlie said showing me a small room. The room was light blue with a queen sized bed in one corner that had black sheets and a quilt with a wolf sprawled over the black comforter. There was a wooden desk in another corner and dresser next the closet with a mirror hanging over the dresser. Various framed photos and paintings hung on the walls also. "I wasn't sure how you would want it set up, so I got Bella..." he trailed off when I gave him a look. The Bella I remembered growing up wouldn't have decorate a room this nicely. "...Who got her friend, Alice, to decorate it" Charlie said setting a couple of my bags in the room. "Thank you" was all I could say, "the quilt is really nice" I said noting the slight irony. "Yeah, it was a gift from Billy" Charlie explained. "Thank you, Charlie, for letting me stay here" I said. "No problem, uh, that should be Billy" Charlie said when we heard a knock at the door.

After I got most of my clothes unpacked I went down stairs and found Charlie sitting with two other people. One was about my age maybe a year younger with long wavy black hair and sat on the couch with Charlie. The other was older with long black hair also, but he sat in a wheel chair next to the couch.

"I was wondering when you were going to come down" Charlie said as I walked down the stairs. All three of them turned around and looked at me, maybe I shouldn't of came down. "Malia this is Billy and his son Jacob. Billy, Jacob, you remember my niece Malia" Charlie introduced us.

"Yeah of course, you use to visit during the summer" Jacob said with a smile. "It's nice to have you back, it's been a while since the last time you were up here" Billy said sticking out his hand. I took his hand and shook it, "yeah it's nice to be staying for a while" I said, my current plan was to finish high school here then to find the pack and live with them. When I had first turned a small pack had helped me learn to control it, at least somewhat. "Oh, and thank you for the quilt, it's... _fitting_ " I said searching for the right word. "Of course, the wolf is sacred to the Quileute tribe, you know" Billy said. "Really now" I said honestly interested. "Yeah, because we're supposedly descended from _wolves_ " Jacob said sarcastically. "Hey mock all you want but it's true" Billy said taking his son's antics light heartedly.

I watched the rest of the game with them sitting in the recliner next to the couch. "So Charlie, no Bella again?" Billy asked when another commercial came on. "No, she's out with Edward" Charlie said with a slight tone that meant he must not completely like this _Edward_ guy. I noticed Billy slightly tense up at the name and saw Jacob fidget slightly too. Hm, I wonder what this guy did to get such a response.

The game soon ended and Billy and Jacob left, when they left I got a better look at Jacob and noticed just how tall and muscular he was. I ate with Charlie, some sort of fried fish, well what I assumed was fish, and soon after Bella came home. "Hey Bella" I said as she walked through the door. "Oh my god, Malia, I completely forgot you came today" Bella said giving me an awkward hug. I smiled to myself, yup she was the same old awkward Bella just like her dad. "Yeah, don't worry it's fine, it's been awhile" I said.

We caught up for a little while more before I went up stairs to go to sleep. I changed into some pajams before crawling into my new bed. That night I had the same dream I had been having for the past year. I was driving a car trying to get home as fast as I could. "I can't believe this, Luka, how stupid could you be? You're just lucky mom and dad don't find out" I shouted in the car to my younger brother. "Come on it's not that bad, you used to do it all the time" Luka slurred in the passenger seat. "You don't get it Luka-" I was cut off when I suddenly slammed on the breaks in the middle of an intersection, I hadn't seen the red light. The car honked at me as it swerved around me. I turned to Luka just as I saw large headlights of a semi truck come towards us.

I woke up panting covered in sweat. Where am I? I thought to myself as I looked around the dark. Reality soon came back to me and I remembered where I was. Once I got my breathing under control I checked the time and saw that it was five in the morning. I sighed, I knew I wasn't going to get anymore sleep so I decided to get up and shower.

Once I showered I changed into a loose black tank top with a gray wolf design printed on it, black jeans and brown mid calf boots. I finished getting ready before grabbing my leather jacket and bag and headed down stairs.

I played with my bracelet as I rode with Bella to school. _"Two more hikers found dead outside-"_ the radio announcer was cut off when Bella changed the station. "So do a lot of hikers get killed out here?" I asked, something didn't seem right about it. "Ugh, yeah there's a lot of animal attacks, in the woods" Bella said hesitating in the middle of her sentence. "Hm, not so different than Maryland" I said. I would have to go into the woods and investigate it later today.

We soon reached the school and I didn't realize just how cloudy it was until I looked up at the school. I got out of the car and I noticed five kids staring at us. Two girls sat in a red convertible, with my enhanced vision I could see one had long curly blonde hair, she was was pale with golden eyes and extremely beautiful. The other had short brown hair with the same paleness and golden eyes. A large jeep was parked next to them with two guys, one was large and muscular, even larger than Jacob, and short brown hair. The one next to him was slimmer with shaggy golden hair. Next was a Volvo with a tall guy with light brown hair. They all shared the same paleness and golden eyes.

"Why are they staring at us like that?" I asked walking beside Bella. The last guy with the Volvo suddenly walked up to us. "Melia this is Edward my, um, boyfriend. Edward this is Malia my cousin" Bella said as Edward put an arm around her. "So you're Edward, Charlie has told me about you" I said. "Good things I'm sure" Edward said with a small laugh. I suddenly felt a tingle in my mind, as if something was trying to worm it's way into my thoughts. That's when it hit me, their extreme paleness, all of them being painfully beautiful, the same inhuman colored eyes, they were vampires. The pack had told me about vampires and how some of them had special powers.

I quickly shut my mind and the tingling stopped. "Let's just say Charlie isn't exactly your number one fan. I should get to the front office to get my schedule, it was nice to meet you" I said to Edward's shocked face.

I quickly got my schedule and the day went by quickly when all I could think of was Edward and family were a vampires. The biggest question though was, did Bella know about them?

When I was finally back at Charlie's house I told Bella I was going for a walk. I quickly ran into the woods next to the house. Once I was far enough in the woods I changed into my wolf form.

I took a moment to stretch before I took off running through the trees. After about an hour of running I picked up multiple scents. They smelled like wolves but they smelt too clean to be real wolves. Were there other werewolves in this area?

My head suddenly perked up and my ears pointed as I heard a howl in the distance. My ears twitched as more howls joined. I quickly took off when I realized the wolves were getting closer to me. I ran back Charlie's house as fast as I could.

When I reached the old house I changed back to my human form and went into the house. "Hey, we were wondering when you were going to come back" Bella said from the living room. I quickly noticed that Edward was sitting next to her and Charlie was on the recliner.

I got some left over pasta that Bella made and sat on the opposite end of the couch than Bella and Edward. "Hey Charlie are there any wolves around here?" I asked suddenly causing Edward to stare at me. "Wolves? Well I've never seen any but yeah there's a good chance they're out there, why?" he asked taking a sip of his beer. "When I was on my walk I heard some howls far away" I explained simply. I could feel Edward staring at me as if he was trying to burn holes through me. I quickly excused myself after I finished eating and went upstairs.

I spent the rest of the night doing homework and researching wolves in the area. Before I knew it I looked at the clock on my laptop and saw that it was one in the morning. "Crap" I said as turned off my computer. I changed into some pajamas and went to sleep.

My sleep was short lived, though, as I woke up panting and sweating, again. I had the same nightmare except this time it was ten times worse. I sat up in my bed putting my face in my hands and cried as I remembered the night of the accident. Once I got my tears under control I ran my fingers through my hair as I took deep breaths. When I calmed down I slowly got out of bed and went to shower.

I changed into a loose white t-shirt, faded skinny jeans, and black converse. I got ready as usual and slipped on a dark denim jacket as I left my room.

I walked down the stairs and stopped around the corner from the kitchen when I heard Charlie speak. "Just watch what you say today to Malia" Charlie said. "Dad, I know how to talk to my cousin" Bella's voice replied. "I know. It's just today was the day of the accident" Charlie said pouring a cup of coffee. "Yeah I know" Bella said now in a softer tone.

I walked into the kitchen when they stopped talking. "Morning" I said in most up beat tone I could muster. They both quietly greeted me as I poured a bowl of cereal for myself. "Oh, Malia, um, Edward is giving me a ride to school today so you can take my truck" Bella said handing me the keys. "Yeah no problem, thanks" I said accepting the keys.

When I got into the truck I found myself driving in the opposite direction then the school. I kept driving unaware of where I was headed. I continued to drive until the road ended at a beach. I parked the truck and I got out of the car. I passed by a sign that read, _First Beach_. I walked onto the beach and found a log to sit on near the water.

I sat on the log and pulled out an old crumpled photo. It was a photo of me with my arm around my brother's shoulders. It was the first day of his freshman year of high school, and because of me he wasn't able to finish it. I felt the tears roll down my face as I stared at the photo. "Malia is that you?" I suddenly heard a familiar voice call out to me down the beach. I quickly put the photo in my pocket and wiped my eyes. I looked down the beach and saw that it was Jacob who called me.

"Oh, hey Jacob" I said standing up. "What are you doing all the way out here?" Jacob asked giving me a quick hug. "Um, I just needed to get away from somethings. Shouldn't you be at school?" I asked him. "There's a thing going on at the reservation, school was cancelled. What about you shouldn't you be hanging out with the pale faces?" Jacob said with a joking smile. I gave a real smile for the first time today. "I just had to get away today, it's a complicated story" I said looking out at the ocean. "Well I got time" Jacob said sitting on the log I was just sitting on. I joined him on the log and sighed.

I pulled out the folded photo and opened it. I looked down at it for a moment before handing it to him. "That's Luka and me" I explained as he stared down at it confused. "Wow, that's Luka? I remember when he would come visit with you, we all had some fun times didn't we?" Jacob said looking at the photo.

I smiled as memories filled my mind. One memory, though, stuck out, Bella and I were about six and all four of us were at Jacob's house and we were making a house of cards with a couple of Jacob's friends. I'm not sure why that was the memory that stuck out, there wasn't anything special about it.

I sighed, "yeah we did" I said, my voice cracking slightly and the tears came back to my eyes. "Hey what's wrong? Why did you show me this?" Jacob asked. I looked into his brown eyes full of care. "A year ago today Luka and I were in an accident, he didn't make it" I said turning my attention to the sand beneath us. "Oh my god, Malia, I didn't know. I mean Charlie had mentioned a death in the family last year, but I had no idea it was Luka" Jacob rambled.

We talked for a little while longer before I left. I drove back to Charlie's house in silence thinking about Luka. When I reached the house I went in and headed straight toward my room. "Hey Malia, you weren't in school today" Bella said as I passed her room . "Yeah, I just had to get away for a little while" I said leaning against her door frame. "I understand. I got your homework for you" she said handing me some papers. "Thanks" was all I said before I walked away.

The next morning I woke up to a crashing noise from the kitchen. I quickly ran down stairs in supernatural speed. "What happened?" I asked in the doorway of the kitchen. Bella jumped at the sound of my voice. "What? Oh, I just dropped a mug" Bella said kneeling to pick up the shards of the mug. "Bella, you cut your leg" I said walking toward her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I should-" I quickly cut Bella off of her rambling. "Bella, it's okay, it's just a small cut" I said. I walked to the bathroom and got Bella the items she would need to fix her cut.

Once Bella was situated I went back up stairs and showered and got ready as usual. I changed into a black scoop neck black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, gray Van sneakers, and a jean jacket. I walked down stairs and joined Bella is her truck.

"So, tomorrow's your birthday, anything special you want?" I asked knowing she hated making a fuss about her birthday. "I really don't want anything" Bella said, "Promise me you won't get me anything" Bella whined. "Sorry, I don't make promises I can't keep" I said putting my hands up in defense. "Melia!" Bella called after me as I ran off into the school.

What to get Bella, I thought to myself as I gabbed my books out of my locker. I thought about what to get her for the rest of the dreadfully long day of school. When it was finally over I rode back to the house with Bella , who spent the whole time telling me not to get her a gift because she didn't want me to spend my money.

Once I settled into the couch with pile of movies to watch I heard a car pull up to the house. The scent hit my nose immediately and I knew it was Edward. "Hey, I'm going over to Edward's house. Are you going to be alright alone?" Bella asked after almost stumbling down the stairs. "Honestly I think I would be safer with you out of the house" I said with a smile, "and besides I got a list of movies to keep me company" I said as she headed out the door.

I listened as the car drove off and when I knew she was long gone I quickly got off the couch. I walked into the kitchen and found Bella's car keys on the dining table. I smiled to myself as I grabbed them and headed to the truck.

I drove over to a place called Port Angeles that I had found last night when I was searching online what to get Bella. When I got there I parked and walked down the street. I looked in the windows of the shops trying to find a descent present. I knew she wouldn't want anything big or flashy so I stopped at wood carving shop.

I roamed round looking at the various statues made of different types of wood. I stopped when I found a small figure of a wolf. It was sitting with it's head pointed up howling. I smiled to myself as I picked it up to inspect it further. This is perfect, I thought to myself. I bought the wooden wolf and headed home.

When I got back I changed into some black and red flannel pajama pants and a black tank top. I resumed my place on the couch and continued my movies. I eventually fell asleep on the old couch.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!** **chapter 2 will the beginning of New Moon.**


	2. Not so Great Birthday

My eyes snapped open when I felt someone grab my shoulder. I instantly went into defense mode and grabbed their wrist, easily prying it off of my shoulder and grabbing the collar of my attacker's shirt. My eyes widened when I realized it was Charlie. "Oh my god, Charlie! I'm so sorry" I said instantly letting him go.

"You got quite the grip there" Charlie said straightening back up, "I just wanted to wake you up before you were late for school" he said. I apologized again before I ran up stairs to shower. When I got out I walked to my room and grabbed Bella's present. I stopped in Bella's doorway and leaned on the door frame, watching her stand in front of her mirror combing her fingers through her hair as if she was looking for something. "I know you're a 'legal adult' now, but don't you think it's a little early to be checking for gray hairs?" I said crossing my arms. She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around. "Well you never know" she said sitting back on her bed.

"Well I just wanted to say happy birthday and give you this" I said handing her a small box with a bow on the lid. "I told you not to get me anything" she said accepting the box. "And I told you I don't make promises I can't keep" I said as she removed the lid. "It's amazing" she said lifting the small wolf out of the box. "It's just something I stumbled on" I said with a smile. She gave me a hug and I walked toward her door. "Looks like I'm not the only one who didn't listen to you" I said eying the gifts Charlie had given to Bella.

I walked back to my room as I towel dried my long brown hair. I change into a red tank top, dark jeans, and black Converse. I finished drying my hair and finished getting ready. When I was done I slipped on a leather jacket and grabbed my bag.

"Ready to go birthday girl?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. Bella let out a groan, but nodded anyways. We jumped into her truck and sped to school. The day was cloudy like any other day, but something felt off. I felt restless and couldn't seem to stay still.

When we reached the school I got out of the car and saw Angela, Eric, Mike, and Jessica talking to one another. I turned my head as they began to call out to us. "Today's the big day" Jessica said as I walked with Bella towards them. Bella visibly stiffened up, making me want to laugh at her. Man, she really hated her birthday. "The R and J essay is due?" Jessica said in a question tone to remind Bella. "Oh yeah" Bella said nodding her head as she remembered. "For where art thou, Bella?" Mike said mocking the play we had to read. I laughed with the others. Angela had told me that Mike had the biggest crush on Bella when she first moved here, and it was obvious that he was still into her. "Let me take a picture of you guys, my mom wants me to put together a scrap book full of memories" Bella said pulling out her new camera. I stood next to Angela after Mike convinced her to be in the photo. I smiled for the photo along with the others when something suddenly didn't feel right. My body began to ache for the change. I stepped back from the group as I tried to figure out what was happening. "Oh good, Cullen is here" Mike said with tone. The others left as I watched Edward walk towards Bella.

I suddenly got the overwhelming sense to attack him. Every muscle in my body tensed as I tried to restrain myself. That's when it hit me. Tonight is the full moon. My teeth began to ache as the vampire got closer. "Um, I have to go to class, I'll see you later" I mumbled quickly, slightly slurred by my fangs. I practically ran into the school and straight to a restroom.

I looked in the mirror and saw my four canines extended and sharp. I looked up at my eyes and also noticed they had changed to a bright amber color and looked animal like. I closed my eyes and mouth and began to take deep breaths. Once I opened my eyes again they were back to their regular chocolate brown and my teeth had gone back to normal. I let out a sigh of relief. What am I going to do about tonight?

The day went by extremely slow and whenever I was near any of the Cullens I wanted nothing more than to rip their heads off. It was the end of the day and I felt exhausted. I leaned back against a wall and closed my eyes. "Are you okay?" I suddenly heard a bell-like voice ask me. My eyes snapped open and I saw Alice staring at me. Over the past few days I have come to realize that the Cullens aren't that bad, for being vampires. I even found myself to be fond of Alice. "Um yeah, just tired" I said feeling the urge to attack. I quickly excused myself and left.

When I finally made it home I went straight to my room without a word, not caring what Bella thought. I spent the next few hours pacing anxiously in my room. When the sun finally began to set I went down stairs feeling every muscle in my body become tense. "Where's Bella?" I asked Charlie when I saw him sitting in the living room. "She went over to the Cullens" Charlie explained. "Oh, I'm going out for a while" I said as the ache in my bones intensified. "Okay" was all he said as I raced out of the house.

I ran into the woods unable to keep myself together. I couldn't focus, my mind was becoming foggy. I jumped into the air and landed on all fours. I took off into the woods, and the fog took over my mind.

* * *

My body ached as I tried to move. I opened my eyes and quickly regretted it. I shut my eyes trying to block out the bright light. I tried to roll over and felt something snap under me. I opened my eyes again, this time confused. I quickly sat up when I realized I wasn't in my bed. Where am I? I thought as I looked at the trees that surrounded me. I suddenly remembered that the full moon was last night. "Great" I groaned as I rubbed the side of my throbbing head. I looked down at my clothes that were now ripped and covered in dirt. I sighed as I got up and started my walk home.

I tried to remember what happened last night, but came up with nothing. I angrily combed my fingers through my dirt filled hair as I finally reached the house. I slipped through the back door thankful that Charlie was still asleep. I snuck up the stairs and went straight the the bathroom, wanting nothing more than to shower. I turned the water as hot as it could go and stepped into the shower. I cleaned the dirt and mud off of myself. I stood in the shower just letting the hot water hit my face and relax my stiff muscles. When I finished I wrapped a towel around myself and went to my room to get ready for the day.

I changed into and gray sweater, dark blue skinny jeans, and knee high brown boots. I lazily tied my hair up into a bun as I finished getting ready, then headed down stairs. I wandered into the kitchen to make something to eat and found Charlie sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning" he said as I poured myself a bowl of cereal. "Morning" I said with a yawn as I sat across of him. We talked for a little bit until Bella came down the stairs. "Ready to go?" she asked as she looked for something quick to eat. I nodded and went to get my bag.

During the drive to school I noticed something was off with Bella. I couldn't tell what it was, but she was acting slightly strange. When we pulled into the school parking lot I noticed Edward's car wasn't there. In fact none of their cars where there.

Once school started I forgot about Bella's strange behavior, and the Cullens absences. My classes passed by one after another, just as any other day. When lunch finally arrived I was feeling the effects of running around the woods all night. I felt as if I was about to fall asleep as I sat at the table with Jessica, Eric, Angela, and Mike as usual. I tiredly laughed as the others messed around.

Bella quietly sank into the empty seat beside me. I watched as she leaned back in her chair stared across the room. I turned to see what she was staring at and found the Cullen's usual table empty. Did something happen between Bella and Edward last night? I wanted to ask Bella, but decided against it.

Classes resumed after lunch. I felt more and more drained after each class. Once school was finally over I felt as if I could pass out at any second. I walked toward Bella's old orange truck while trying to keep my eyes open.

Once I reached the truck I found Bella sitting in the driver's seat staring at the steering wheel. The ride home was quiet, and I myself letting my eyes close.

Just as I was about to let sleep take over we pulled up to the house. The moment I opened my door a familiar scent hit me, and instantly I was awake again. I got out of the car and found Edward waiting on the side of the house. "I'll let you two talk" I said to Bella as I walked by her. I took one last glance at Edward before walking into the house. I went straight to my room and fell asleep on my bed not even bothering to pull a blanket over myself.

By the time I woke up the sun had long disappeared. I stretched in my bed before getting up. I was walking down the hall towards the stairs when I noticed something wasn't right. Charlie's scent was strong throughout the house, he must have come home while I was asleep. However, Bella's scent was faint, which meant she hadn't been home since this morning.

I looked at the clock that sat on Bella's desk and saw that it was half past midnight. I rushed down the stairs and found Charlie sleeping on the couch still in his uniform. "Uncle Charlie" I said slightly nervously as I shook his shoulder. "What?" Charlie mumbled as he shot into a sitting position. "Did Bella say she was going out tonight?" I asked once he was awake. "No, why?" he asked as he wiped the last bit of sleep out of his eyes.

I became nervous. Bella would at least call if she was going to stay out late, she didn't like to make Charlie worried. "She left with Edward after school, but she hasn't come home yet" I explained. I saw worry flash over Charlie's face. "I'll call the Cullens, maybe she's there" Charlie said before walking over to the phone. I waited patiently as as Charlie dialed the phone. I could the the phone ring from where I stood. Charlie eventually hung up when no one answered.

Before I knew it half of the police station was in front of my house. Billy and Jacob came by too after Charlie called to see if they had heard from Bella. They even brought some people from the reservation with them to help find her. I hugged my jacket closer to myself as the temperature continued to drop.

I wanted to go out into the woods and find her. I knew I could catch her scent and find her before any of these people. However, it was hard to slip into the wood with Charlie glued to my side. "I'm going to try the Cullen's place again" Charlie said picking up his cell phone. "The Cullens left town Charlie" Billy said making my eyes go wide in surprise. "Good riddance" an older man, who I learned was named Harry Clearwater, said. "Where did they go?" Charlie asked. "We'll find her Charlie" Harry said putting a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder.

I wanted to take the moment of distraction to slip away, but Jake was next to me. "Thanks Harry" Charlie said as I heard footsteps approach us. I turned around just as Jake called Charlie's name. One of the guys that came from the reservation, I think Billy said his name was Sam, came walking towards us with Bella in his arms.

I shadowed behind Charlie as we rushed over to them. "She's alright" Sam called out to everyone. "I got her" Charlie said taking Bella into his arms. "Thank you Sam" he said before walking away. "Thank you" I said, but got an uneasy feeling when he looked at me. Something about him was strange. "Come on Jake" I said when I noticed him staring at Sam.

After everyone left I went into the house, and headed straight to Bella's room. She was sleeping peacefully on her bed. "Did the Cullens really move?" I asked Charlie as he stepped out of Bella's room closing the door behind him. "I don't know" was all Charlie said. I noticed his eyes were bloodshot and dark bags had formed under his eyes. I said goodnight to him, not wanting to keep him up any longer.

I went to my own bedroom and changed into some pajamas. I crawled into my warm bed, pulling the covers tightly over me. Still tired from what had happened last night and everything that happened tonight I found my myself falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **Hello! Thank you to everyone who read/followed/favorited/reviewed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you want to see Malia's outfits there is a link on my profile.**


End file.
